


Stark Tower Antics (Part 1)

by extremisss



Series: Stark Tower Antics [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a sweetheart, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Stark Tower Antics, crack intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremisss/pseuds/extremisss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m gonna start this little series of funny domestic stuff with the Avengers. I hope I get lots of ideas for the rest of them! This came up to me watching some soap opera the other day (I wasn’t really watching, just changing the channels) and I decided to write this to Tony because I found it funny. Stony crack and adorable Bucky feels. Tiny lack of sense for the plot's sake (I hope), enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Tower Antics (Part 1)

Tony had just finished upgrading Natasha’s weapons, the result had been a new pair of titanium guns and bullets and her signature widow bites much lighter now and painted gold. Tony was really satisfied with the results. He had spent the whole morning at his lab and now he deserved time to relax. 

“J, anything from the Industries or SHIELD to do?” he inquired as he closed down his lab. 

“Nothing pending, sir. Not that you wouldn’t leave it to the last moment anyways.” The AI told him in his usual tone. 

"Ha-ha, very funny" he laughed sarcastically before stretching himself. 

"Work here is over for now; I’ll take the day off" 

"Enjoy your afternoon, sir" Jarvis answered, this time in a fond tone.   
  
“Sure I will” he smiled as he walked upstairs.

He was so satisfied that he deserved a reward, and he knew there was no better reward than having hot sex with his super soldier boyfriend.  
  
-   
  
“Ahhhh” Bucky stretched satisfied after a short but very exhausting workout. He was really thankful about Steve allowing him in his gym at Stark Tower; it was Steve’s but it was Tony’s as well, although he was very welcome by both men. 

He smiled at the thought of Steve and Tony, the genius was pretty eccentric but he really was in love with Steve, plus he was so generous with him everyone around them. Yep, Tony and Steve was something he approved. Although he hadn’t gotten to be around Tony too much, Steve always talked wonders about him. 

He walked to the showers and prepared a hot steamy shower for himself.   
  
-   
  
Tony walked into the gym, where Steve might have been at that time of the day. 

Huh, no sign of his soldier, but the faint sound of the showers made him suspect that Steve was taking a shower by now.   
He walked in and noticed the steam all over the room; it was so much that he could barely even see.

_Hot shower, huh?_   He would make Steve’s shower even hotter. He stripped himself slowly and silently, allowing his clothes fall on the floor and pulled the shower glass door open, sliding into the shower with his soldier. 

Bucky was so relaxed and immersed in his own thoughts humming to himself a song that he heard the other day on TV, its name was Get Lucky and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or found in annoying, but it was pretty catchy; he was completely unaware that someone had slipped in. 

Tony couldn’t see anything because of steam, but he noticed some broad shoulders in front of him. He smiled and pressed his lips softly to the middle of those shoulder blades, not noticing the dark long locks on those shoulders. 

Bucky froze into the spot wide-eyed, stopping his humming. 

"Hey darling, enjoyed your workout?" Tony purred grabbing Bucky’s shoulders softly. 

The winter soldier was so confused, he was pretty sure he didn’t have a male lover; he didn’t even recognize the voice.

Tony turned him around and pressed his lips against his with his eyes closed. 

Bucky didn’t know what to do; his best friend’s boyfriend was kissing him! 

Tony pulled away and opened his eyes slowly,finding Bucky raising an eyebrow at him and pressing his lips tightly, his face full of disapproval. 

"Oh my God!" Tony’s own eyes went wide as he pushed Bucky away. "You pervert!! Don’t touch me!!" Tony screamed pushing Bucky away.   
  
-  
Steve and Bruce had been painting since it was relaxing for both of them. 

"STEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEE!!" two male and dramatic screams broke their concentration; they were so loud that they could have been heard not only at the tower but also at SHIELD, Stark Industries and Brooklyn. 

Steve turned to face Bruce’s back, and he noticed that now Bruce’s painting had a small yellow line that didn’t really belong there. His eyes went wide afraid that the Hulk might show up. 

"What?" Bruce turned to him frowning confused. "Aren’t you gonna go see what’s going on?" he asked as he kept painting as if nothing had happened. 

Steve sighed in relief. 

"Captain, sir and Mr. Barnes request your presence at the Gym’s showers" Jarvis voice called him.   
  
-   
  
“Tony? Bucky? is everything okay?” 

"Stevefinallyyou’rehereSteveyou’llseyourboyfriendBuckykissedgotintothesh–" 

"Guys stop!!" Steve told them. "One at the time" He found them both wet and naked and with towels on their waists. 

"Me first" Tony told him with a pout. 

"Bucky" Steve nodded at his friend and Tony glared at each of them. 

"I had just finished my workout and decided to take a shower, suddenly your boyfriend walked in and started kissing my back and then my lips and he even called me darling" Bucky explained confused. 

"Tony…" Steve felt a bit of fear, was Tony trying to cheat on him with his best friend? "Is that true?" he asked trying to keep calm. 

"No! No! Steve, babe!" Tony told him noticing his boyfriend’s anxiety. "What really happened is that I finished some work at the lab, which is great, you should check it out–" 

"Tony" Both called him. 

"And I came here looking for you, and I could barely see because everything was so steamy, and I thought it was you but I noticed it was your pervert friend right after I had kissed him and he didn’t even stop me…" 

"Wait, wait, wait! I didn’t recognize you! I didn’t even hear you slipping in! And I’m not a pervert–" 

"Oh then it’s my fault for not noticing it was you and not my boyfriend?" 

"… Well… actually yes!! If you had paid attention this wouldn’t be–" 

Soft laughter interrupted their discussion and they both stopped to stare at Steve, who could not hold back his laughter anymore and broke into loud snorts. 

"Hahahahaha… oww.. sorry, it’s just… that this whole thing is so funny hahahaha" his eyes started tearing lightly. 

"So… Tony thought it was me the whole time? Oh my God" he calmed down a little and laughed some more. 

Bucky just smiled shaking his head and soon he joined Steve in his laughter. 

"Hey! This is not funny! Stop! I don’t find this funny!" Tony pouted and his face had turned deep red. 

"It’s cool mate, it could have happened to anyone" Bucky told Steve when they had calmed down.

"Just don’t ever do it again, Stark, I might not shower ever again" he said light-heartily. "Now guys, if you excuse me, I’ll go get dressed at my guest bedroom where no one will randomly show up" he joked before leaving and Steve laughed some more.   
  
Tony crossed his arms and looked away. 

"Jerks" he muttered. 

"Oh come on, Tony, it was just a little mistake" Steve wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. 

"It wasn’t even funny" 

"Yes, it was" Steve chuckled. "Come on, grumpy Stark" he kissed his cheek tenderly and Tony couldn’t stay angry anymore. 

"Okay… maybe it was a little funny" he rolled his eyes. 

"Just a little?" 

"Yes, a little" 

"You’re adorable" Steve nuzzled his cheek and Tony secretly loved his boyfriend’s sweet gestures. 

"Why don’t you… give me the hot steamy shower sex you owe me?" Steve asked seductively. 

"Ohh, Steve, are you kidding? Bucky got me scarred for life; I might not kiss anyone until I get over this!" Tony whined dramatically and Steve snorted once again before pressing a kiss to Tony’s nose.


End file.
